gothicempirefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Gothic Emperors
There have been 52 monarchs of the Gothic Empire since 989. Emperor Rackhir III is a descendant of Emperor Rackhir I, however fearing that old houses would become archaic and lose the interest of the Empire's constantly progressing ideals, Emperors would refresh their surnames. This would typically happen every hundred or two hundred years and the surname wouldn't be randomly generated. It would commonly be a wife's maiden name or a name referencing a newly popular developing city. In the case of Orsini-Rosenburg, it was in honour of Emperor Keaton VII's Italian wife who in 1689, became an idol for the Gothic Golden Age. House Galaxus 989 - 1294 House Matias 1294 - 1301 In 1294, Marcus-Gabriel Matias overthrew the monarchy in a grand act of revenge for the double genocides acted unto his fellow Hispanic noblemen and over 53,000 citizens of the Kingdom of Matias by Emperor Xalvador I. Following Marcus-Gabriel's death, his son claimed the Gothic throne, however as he was 14, he was overthrown by Xalvador's son, also named Xalvador. This schism created the House of Capron, as well as the house of Matias being cemented in history as a failure. House Capron 1301 - 1430 For most of it's existence, the House of Capron was plagued with the uncertainty of the true royal line. It begun the Capron Dispute which was led by Alice de Capron who sought to overthrow her illegitimate brother in order to restore glory to the line. She frowned upon the decisions of her father and brother and decided it was time for another revolution, just two months after the Matias line had been overthrown. However, after two of Xalvador I's great great great great grandchildren married, it solidified the legitimacy of both lines and created a unification of both sides of the family. House Gretchen 1430 - 1577 The House of Gretchen took over the Gothic Empire in 1430 after the Capron dynasty ran out of heirs. King Keaton III of Gretchen was the next legitimate heir, as the nephew of Arthur V and the grandson of Arthur IV through Queen Mary of Gretchen. During this time, the Empire went into a succession crisis multiple times, slowing down the advancement of technology as Emperors came and went. House Rottledge 1577 - 1689 Emperor George I is the only monarch in history to switch house names during their reign. He established House Rottledge after the Constitution was ratified in 1577 three years before his death in 1580. George and Leonardo Augustus Cook began to draft it in 1574. It took an immense three years to complete albeit, it was created to last a thousand years, at least according to Leonardo himself. The House of Rottledge saw the rise of the aristocracy as the prominent Lindenburg family exploited the new Imperial Court system to it's absolute might. Construction of hundreds of structures begun in this time that would be finished in the late 17th or early 18th century that would be significant to the Golden Age such as the Berlin Cathedral or the Newbury University. The dynasty also saw a great war between the Gretchen Kingdom in 1619 and the strange joint reign between two twins, George IV and Charles I. House Orsini-Rosenburg 1689 - 1807 When the Gothic Golden Age begun in 1689, thousands of brilliant minds were birthed from all corners of Europe. And as the Empire entered it's final phase at age 700 years, the following hundred would be the birth of the new empire, an industrial empire. However, one final barrier blockaded them from entering their final transformation, the Palpella Kingdom. For hundreds of years, past rulers contributed to this golden age not even being able to witness it happen. They slowly built up power and esteem and ideas for future generations to use, but when the Palpella posed as a significant threat, in 1748, the ambitious Emperor Rackhir II declared a war that would force in the most incredible military minds of the 18th century. Other major and minor events include the completion of the Berlin Cathedral in 1699, or Roseway Palace in 1720 with Emperor Keaton VIII being the first to reside in it. The composition David Kann's tale of the Fire Dragon, a creature supposed to have existed in the 11th century, or Karl von Ferdinand Lindenburg's legendary voyage to the Kusu Dynasty in 1693. Medicine and Transportation thrived under new inventions such as the steam-train in 1735 and the vaccination in 1747. In this new grand era, the average human life-span jumped from about 40 years in 1700 to 70 by 1800. House Hamivian 1807 - 1898 For the 91 years it existed, this house was charmed with the luxurious lifestyle of never-ending wealth. They inherited priceless artifacts of the golden age such as a collection of 1,500 famous paintings in Roseway Palace including 832 portraits, 325 landscapes and 243 still-lives and the entire collection of Patrick Roquelet's 42 statues of every Gothic Emperor that took over 50 years to complete. The royal family dressed in lavish purple clothing, purple being a rare delicacy, and new fashions were introduced to the public, exalting the Empire once again, as the greatest of it's time. The most influential figure in this fashion-crazed era was Empress Georgianna, who defied the average style of the Hamivian women and created a new branch of beauty entitled Georgianic Fashion in the 1840s and 1850s. This new style provided the late 1800s with an undreamed palate of colours and expression in their clothing, especially among the wealthy noblewomen. By the end of the 19th century, the estimated wealth of the royal family was over 900 billion, a fortune that was started in the 18th century, and a fortune that the royal family still holds today at roughly 1.6 trillion. House Norphens from 1898 This house of the Gothic Empire brings on only two Emperors so far, and it's developmental society towers that of any other countries'. However, in an age of democracy in the Americas and Asia, this Empire is expected to collapse soon, perhaps as soon as the death of Rackhir III, he is about to hit age 100, after all. If not however, the longest heir apparent in history, Keaton William James Augustus Norphens, will become Keaton IX. But who knows how long they have left after that...